kendall the cop
by Capitalist Maslow44
Summary: Kendell is a police officer and pulls james over. and if James doesnt want to go to jail he will have to make him feel good.


note I do not own big time rush

hey I have many other kames story's so if you like this one then look at my profile!

Kendall was a member of a small police force in a town of kerrville Texas. he joined when he just got out of high school. training had been rough! But somehow he got though it. Kendall went to get coffee one day when he saw a sports car with that was going almost 10 mph over the speed limit in a school zone. he immediately put on his sirens and pulled him over. The man in the car was a prostitute who had been smoking a little pot the mans name was James he had the smell of pot all over him! he was not about to get caught! james pulled over and thought for a moment. the police car that pulled him over was very old it would not have a camera. He was handsome maybe he could flirt his way out of this

mess? No that would not work the officer was a man. James was gay but what were the chances of him also being gay? not very likely that's for sure! Texas was very strict when it came to drugs. He might go jail for a month or more for this! sir do you have any idea how fast you were going? I'm so sorry officer I did not mean to go so fast. Holy shit this man was gorgeous Kendall thought. Well you were not paying attention. License and reg- kendell stopped and smelled the air WHAT IS THAT SMELL? its just- OUT OF THE CAR NOW! yes officer. oh no what would he do now? im screwed james thought. Kendall pulled his nightstick out. Get your keys out of the ignition and step out of the car! please officer I will do anything to not go to jail. Hands

on top of your head.. now do you really not want to go to jail? YES OFFICER PLEASE I CANT GO! James yelped kendall grabbed his balls cupped them and kissed him exploring every inch of James mouth. well then get in my car you need to let me cum in that mouth of yours then! James started to take off his pants,underwear and shirt.

If I let you have your way with me do you promise to not turn me in? Yes of course I do why wouldnt I? All right then James said. He had his dick way up in the air and he was twirling his hair. kendall slowly lowered his nightstick. When he got in his car he kissed him letting kendall dominate his mouth. Kendall threw his hat and cloths into the back seat of his car and put his arms around james head whats your name? kendall asked its j-j-james. Shhhh don't worry ill take good care of you. My names Kendall you are really cute you know? what do you want me to do? ill do anything you want! kendall started to relax now. you want to fuck me or for me to suck you off?

James you can start by sucking me kendall said. You are the boss. They got in james undid kendalls belt james and started nibbling on him. Then he started sucking him ohhhhhh James it feels sooooo great. hmmm fuck mutters james he started to go faster and kendall was thrusting himself into james mouth. fuck you give some head james muttered. Just keep sucking me! kendall yells his dick felt like it was in heaven. JAMES ugh yes oh keep doing that. James was swirling his tongue around kendalls dick. AHHHHHH JAMES IM G-GONNA C-C-CUM he blew his seed inside James mouth. James swallowed it all up. he

licked kendalls dick clean of all the cum and put a few kisses on kendalls ball sack. he then cupped him and asked kendall how he did. Kendall said it was the best blowjob of his entire life. I am super happy you enjoyed that but now if you will excuse me ill go. James opened the door and got out. Nope we have unfinished business. I still have cum inside my balls. If you want to leave without me arresting you. You are gonna have to get every single drop. he threw james against the police car. Kendalll lifted James legs up so he could fuck him fast. ohhh Fuck me kenny I want to feel you inside me. he lined himself up and put his dick into James tight, wet, entrance. uhhh yes You feel so tight you could make good money you know? Thanks James said he wanted this over.

can you fuck me faster? Kendall ammed James prostate again and again. each time more brutally earning cries of pain from the younger boy. he then started to pump james. You are so good Kenny I love your dick inside me. cum inside me kenny. Oh yes kenny James then cam all over kendalls stomach. you are nasty dirtying up a cop like that you know? James just smiled and said I need your cum inside me kenny. Make it a part of me. After a few more quick thrusts from kendall his dick blew his seed into James hitting his prostate. James felt kendalls seed bathe his insides . when kendall pulled out of James he felt like he had gone to heaven. He lowered James legs back down and began to put back on his uniform. Did you like that James? yeah best fuck of my life James lied! hey before I go could you lick your cum off my stomach? id be happy to. James licked kendall clean. kendall kissed James one more time before driving off. love to do this again sometime. so would I James lied. he would have to stop doing drugs.

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
